Naruto poem story Humor
by DetectiveTective
Summary: Okay.... I don't know why the hell I made this. You can look at it if you want. I won't care. I must warn you though. It's REALLY stupid. So, if you're looking for stupid sht, you're in luck! If you aren't, go away and suck it! JK! Naruto dies too! WHOO!


**A/N: Okay... I dunno why I wrote this. I was bored and this thing was stuck in my head. Just read it. I'll accept flames, but I won't take the time to read 'em if you put 'em in more than two times. THAT MEANS YOU, MEIN FUHRER AND LAWD GALVATRON!!!!!!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura." said Naruto. 

"What do YOU want, Naruto?" Sakura yelled back.

"I just wanted you to listen to this poem that I wrote."

"Huh? A poem? For who?"

"Er... no one?"

She groaned, then said, "Oh FINE! And hurry it up, Naruto!! I was hoping to find Sasuke today, but I don't see him ANYWHERE!!"

"Ok, here goes nothing!

_My name is Naruto and I am Great_

_Despite my many, many mistakes._

_I know the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu,_

_And I've also seen Pakkun where a large tutu._

_Sasuke is an ass, and, Sakura, you know it's true._

_He's never given a second chance to even look at you._

_He can burn in Hell, but he still won't care_

_That's why I secretly make fun of his hair._

_Sakura, there are many things that I can say,_

_But I'd rather play it smart, and stay out of your way._

_On second thought, NAH! hmm... let's see_

_Your forehead is big. As big as can be!_

**(Sakura starts getting mad...)**

_Kakashi is weird and mysterious too_

_I wanna see what's under that mask. Could there be thick lips or goo?_

_His Lightning Blade is super cool,_

_But my Rasengan is a very DEADLY tool_

_Rock Lee is just weird and his eyebrows are too big_

_Now I need to think of a nice, funny gig._

_I've got it! So simple! I'll just use Gaara_

_THAT'S where he got those eyebrows from! Now... let's talk about Nara..._

_Shikamaru is lazy and smart. That's an odd combination_

_His Shogi skills are so good, they'll leave you in quite a stcky situation._

_Kiba is a creepy one and I think he is a dog_

_But wouldn't it be funny if he looked just like a frog?_

_Akamaru is odd just as much as his owner_

_And with the way Kiba looks, I guess he's a stoner!_

_Kabuto is a traitor and I hate hate him just as much as the next guy,_

_But if I keep talking about him, DetectiveTective will make sure I die!_

_So uhh.. let's see... who else can I make fun of today?_

_Let's talk about Oro, cuz everyone makes fun of gays_

_His tongue is too long and so is his hair_

_And don't get me started on that evil glare_

_And that outfit's so cheesy, it's too much to bear._

_I can't think of anybody else right now at this time._

_So... I guess I'm done making up all of these dumb rhymes._

_Do YOU have any suggestions, you who is reading this?_

_Wanna make fun of a character and giv'em a 'dis?_

_Put in a comment and make a suggestion._

_But please, put in a NICE, little question._

_I'll see what I can do while I'm on the phone_

_Or better yet, make up one of your own!_

_I know this is cheesy and very dumb,_

_But it was either this or suck on my thumb._

_OK. I'm gonna shut up before I say anything more_

_See ya later while I go hit the DANCE FLOOR!!!"_

"So, what did ya think, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"What do I **_think_**?" began Sakura, "That was---"

"INSANELY retarded!" shouted Sasuke, who managed to get in and hear the whole thing. "Why am I being made fun of, loser? If anyone should be made fun of, it's YOU!!!"

"YEAH!!" said Shika-chan and Kiba, who were listening on the poem too.

"I'm no STONER!!!" shouted Kiba, "Where in the hell'd ya get an idea like THAT from??"  
Akamaru began barking in agreement.

"Uhh..." shuddered Naruto

"And what do YOU know anything about shogi?" asked Shikamaru, "You've never seen me PLAY before, have you?"

"Uh-- No, but Asuma---" began Naruto before getting cut off.

"And you already know what's under my mask." said Kakashi, "It's another mask!!" **(A/N: that was a lil treat for Naruto fans who haven't seen episoe 101 yet...though you should have seen it)**

"Well, yeah, bu--" began Naruto being cut off again.

There was a great amount of sand surrounding his feet, slowly rising.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, you wretch!" said Gaara

"How could you say that I took Gaara-kun's eyebrows?" yelled Lee, "I was BORN with these eyebrows!! I couldn't have stolen them from Gaara while I was in someone's stomach!!"

"C-c-calm down, Lee" said Naruto, who wasn't calm himself.

"Calm down? **_CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'D RATHER SWALLOW A TAPE WORM THAN TRY TO CALM DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"He's right, Lee." said a voice from afar, "You should calm down"

"Shut up, Kabuto!!" exclaimed Lee, "YOU were the only one not made fun of!!!!"

Kabuto began smiling and then poked his glasses. I was standing next to him, hugging on his right arm, while hearts were flying around my head.

"And I'm pretty glad I wasn't made fun of." he began, "Otherwise, Naruto wouldn't be breathing right now."

"And I'LL be the one to do it!" said another voice from afar.

Kabuto and I turned around and we were both surprised to see who it is.

"Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto.

"In the undead flesh." he replied.

He then stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around Naruto's neck **(A/N: ew...) **and started squeezing it.

"Well, boys?" asked Oro, "Shall we kill him slowly or quickly?"

"SLOWLY!" they all shouted.

"Uh-oh..."Naruto whimpered

And the screen shuts off as everyone begins moving in on Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA!! Serves you right, Naruto!! Good thing he didn't make fun of Kabuto, otherwise he would have died right there on the spot, like Darth Vader does to his soldiers. I apologize for me taking forever on the murder story and Sly Cooper story. I'll get back on track with it sooner or later, so please don't stay mad at me. Ciao!! **

**Oh yeah. If you're wondering what happened to Naruto...let's just say that he's in a better place now...**


End file.
